


Meeting

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: After training meeting with the whole 1ki
Kudos: 11





	Meeting

Keyaki members had just finished practicing their songs. The 2ki members were having their outside jobs and were not present. 1ki members were about to go home when their captain called everyone’s attention to gather around a rectangular table. 

One by one, they took their seats, right side sat Saito Fuyuka, Koike Minami who was clinging to Habu Mizuho’s right arm, Ishimori Nijika, Sato Shiori who was doodling on a piece of paper together with Yonetani Nanami, Hirate Yurina who was trying her best to hide behind her while being poked by Uemura Rina who just wants to play with her, and Ozeki Rika whose mind was wandering in a different world

At the left side, Imaizumi Yui trying her best not to fall asleep, Kobayashi Yui intently tried to understand Sugai, Harada Aoi who secretly kept playing with her phone while Shida Manaka was watching her, Watanabe Risa and Nagahama Neru who god knows what they’re up to, Nagasawa Nanako and Watanabe Rika who were thumb wrestling under the table, and Oda Nana whose shoulder was being leaned on by Suzumoto Miyu while holding hands.

At the end of the center table, there sits the Vice Captain, Moriya Akane who was listening to what the captain has to say.

\-------------

Neru thought of teasing the girl beside her, there has been a history between her and Risa, only they both know. While Risa was off guard, she glided her foot on one of Risa’s legs giving the other girl a small jump. All eyes were on her.

“Yes, Risa? Are there any questions?” Sugai asked.

Risa’s cheeks heated, “Nope, carry on.” Neru smirked from what she had done as Risa glared at her.

Neru then proceeded to her next move, she placed her hand on Risa’s thigh and slided it up and down. This earned a small yelp from Risa that only Neru was able to hear.

“Neru, there are others here.” Risa whispered.

Neru smirked, “If you don’t like it then you should’ve stopped me in the first place.”

Risa blushed, she admits to herself that she does want what Neru’s doing to her but there are other people in the room.

“You and me later, my room.” Risa smirked as she let Neru do discrete things to her.

\------------

Watanabe Rika and Nagasawa Nanako were having an intense thumb fight, they were trying their very best not to lose. Their chairs were creating quiet squeaks when finally Pe caught Naako’s thumb off guard but accidentally shouted.

“YAY!” as she raised her arms in victory. Everyone looked at her as she realized what she had done.

“What is it about?” Sugai stopped from talking.

Rika just bowed and apologized from her sudden burst of happiness, she went back to her seat and started another round with Naako.

\----------

“Hey, hey, Dani,” Mon said.

“What is it?” Oda asked.

“Are you listening to Yuuka?”

“Yeah, I am.” Oda faced Yuuka again.

Miyu sighed, she has a small attention span that’s why she can’t keep on track with their meeting. She decided to talk to Oda again.

“Hey, hey, Dani.” She shaked her.

Oda sighed, “what is it again?”

“Can I go to your place later?” Mon asked.

“Wait, why?” the other girl responded.

Mon gave her puppy eyes just because she knows Oda can’t say no to them. “Don’t you wanna spend time with me?” she said.

Oda stared at her.  _ No, not her eyes _ , she internally thought. The more she stared longer, the more she’s being pulled. “Sure,” she bluntly said.

There was delight in Miyu’s eyes. “Yes!” she whispered, trying not to pull a Pe-stunt again.

Oda laughed lightly as she saw that Mon was happy.

  
—————-

Ozeki’s mind was absent from the meeting.  _ What would happen if I tried the dog snacks that Ishimori recommended before? But where do I find one? Maybe I should ask her.  _ She was in her own world.

\------------

Imaizumi Yui was trying her best not to fall asleep, her eyes were getting heavy as her head was falling down. Pon kept nudging her everytime she fell. But, she got tired of it so she just let the girl do what she wanted.

Zuumin found herself on the top of a burning building, she needed to cross the metal beam just to get to the other side. She was scared, hesitating if she would just let the fire get her or try her best to balance. Breathing deeply, she took small steps, as she went further, the closer she was. Halfway there, a flock of birds tried to attack her, she kept shooing them away when accidentally slipped.

Before she could fall, she tried to grab the tip of the beam but she heard a loud tap on. Suddenly she woke up, she found her hand stretched right at the middle of the table as all eyes were set on her.

“Well, what happened to you?” Ishimori wondered.

She sat right back up, her eyes red from sleepiness and shook her head.

_ This is awkward _ . Her mind went as she promised herself not to fall asleep during meetings again.

\-----------

“Techi…” *poke*

“Techi…” *poke*

Uemura was trying to mess with her.

“What now, Uemu?” Techi annoyedly answered.

Uemu laughed as she kept poking the younger girl still.

Techi sighed, she faced Uemu and poked her numerous times. “Now how does it feel being poked many times?”

Uemu giggled and kept playing with her. Techi now tried to poke her waist, she knows that’s her ticklish spot. Uemu noticed and was trying to avoid her attacks. They both tried to hit each other’s weak spots which made them not pay attention to any of Sugai’s rambles in front.

\------------

“Habu-chan, wanna do a Showroom later?” Koike asked the tall girl beside her.

“Hmm…” she thought. Koike was waiting for an answer.

“Sure, why not?” Habu finally agreed.

“Yay! But first you need to ruffle your hair and be my boyfriend.”

“Okay, wait what-” before Habu could question it, Koike cut her off. “Yes! No more backing out. It’s settled then.”

\-------------

Harada Aoi hid her AirPods with her hair. She was trying to hit a full combo song in Uni’s on Air.

_ I better perfect this so I can catch up with Konoka and Tomita _ while furiously tapping on her phone.

She was on the final button of the song when she accidentally swiped the wrong direction. Her world crashed as she slapped her hand on her forehead out of frustration.

“Tough luck kid, that was almost perfect.” Shida said as she patted her shoulder.

\------------

Satoshii was sketching faces of different members without them knowing.

“Hey, my mole isn’t placed right.” Yone pointed out as she was watching her.

“My bad,” Satoshii erased and redo-ed her drawing.

Back to sketching members, Yone wanted to draw also.

“Hey Shii-chan, want me to draw different kinds of microorganisms?” she suggested.

“...” Shii-chan looked at her weirdly. “... sure.” Then she gave her the pencil.

\------------

While Yuuka was discussing with the board in front, she kept trying to avoid Akanen’s gaze. On purpose, Akanen laid her chin on her hand and twirled her hair with her finger. She was distracting the captain from their work which she finds amusing. She bit her finger lightly and traced her lips which made Sugai stutter in front.

“T- This wi- will be the next, uh…,” Sugai lost her composure.

“Sugai, are you alright?” Saito Fuyuka asked.

Her attention redirected to Fuuchan, “...ah yes… going back…” Sugai said.

A mocking smile was plastered on Moriya’s face when she succeeded. For the final blow, she let all of her hair to the side, revealing 2 hickey spots on her neck that were earlier done by Yuuka before they went to practice. It was a dangerous call but she wants to see Yuuka’s reaction.

Sugai’s was writing their performance’s flow on the whiteboard but as she turned around, her eyes went wide with what Akanen has done.  _ NO-,  _ she mentally shouted. Her eyes went wide and accidentally dropped the marker that she was holding.

“Why are you shocked, captain?” Kobayashi Yui asked as she moved her head around trying to find the source. Before she could see Nen’s neck, the vice captain quickly covered it with her hair and showed a blank expression.

Sugai stood up and was very red from embarrassment. This time, she didn’t look at Moriya for the whole discussion.


End file.
